saint valentin
by lillysatine
Summary: C’est la Saint Valentin et Rodney est déprimé.Slash JohnRodney


Auteur : Satine

Série : Stargate Atlantis

Genre : slash (John/ Rodney) avec un peu de Carson/Teyla

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série et qui est cité dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Résumé : C'est la Saint Valentin et Rodney est déprimé.

_**SAINT VALENTIN**_

S'il y avait bien un jour dans l'année que Rodney détestait, c'était bien la saint Valentin.

En effet, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, voir tous ces couples heureux autour de lui le faisait douloureusement prendre conscience à chaque fois que personne ne l'aimerait jamais et qu'il était destiné à rester seul jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Mais qui pourrait vouloir de lui ?

Qui pourrait supporter son caractère ?

Qui pourrait suffisamment l'aimer pour aller au-delà de la carapace qu'il s'était forgée ?

La réponse était la même à chaque fois qu'il se la posait et le cœur de Rodney se fissurait un peu plus devant la peine qu'il ressentait ce jour là.

Aussi, lorsque Elizabeth émit l'idée d'organiser une petite fête à l'occasion du quatorze février, fête qui servirait à remonter le moral des membres de l'expédition Atlantis fortement ébranlé par les récentes attaques des Wraith, il paniqua et se jura intérieurement de ne pas y assister. Il préférait encore se terrer dans son laboratoire plutôt que de voir l'homme qu'il aimait danser et être heureux avec une autre que lui.

Il retient un soupir.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu aussi qu'il tombe amoureux du major John Sheppard ?

Rodney ne savait pas quand ses sentiments étaient passés de simple partenaire de mission à meilleur ami pour finalement se terminer en un puissant amour mais à la rigueur, il s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais et cette pensée lui faisait mal à en mourir.

Il aurait voulu espérer tout au fond de lui qu'il avait une petite chance mais était suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'il se leurrait. John aimait les femmes. Sa relation avec Chaya l'ayant bien démontré. Il avait été si jaloux de la prêtresse et heureusement que ses amis avaient attribué cette jalousie à de la méfiance car sinon, il savait qu'il n'aurait pu supporter le regard de pitié ou pire, de mépris que lui aurait adressé John.

Il soupira à nouveau et sursauta quand il entendit une voix.

-Rodney ? Vous allez bien ?

C'était Elizabeth et le scientifique remarqua alors que tous les regards des personnes présentes dans la salle de réunion étaient braqués sur lui. Il remua sur sa chaise.

-Oui, tout va bien.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et reprit la discussion à propos des préparatifs de la fête.

Rodney se replongea la tête dans ses réflexions mais sentant le regard de quelqu'un, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de John.

Le major avait de magnifiques yeux noisette agrémenté de petites touches de vert et Rodney avait souvent rêvé de ce regard plongé dans le sien lui murmurant des mots tendres.

Actuellement, les yeux de John recelaient de la curiosité, de l'inquiétude et quelque chose que Rodney ne parvient pas à identifier puisque le major détourna rapidement le regard.

Rodney haussa les épaules et attendit patiemment la fin de la réunion.

Les jours passèrent et la soirée commença à prendre tournure.

Tous les membres d'Atlantis avaient été enchantés par cette idée et tout le monde s'était mis joyeusement à la tâche.

Et c'est ainsi que le quatorze février arriva.

Pour ne pas être obligé d'y aller, Rodney avait choisi de sa cacher sur l'un des balcons les plus reculés de la cité où il serait sûr que personne ne viendrait le chercher.

Il venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte donnant sur le balcon qu'il apercevait une figure accoudée.

Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Carson.

Il s'approcha.

-Carson ? Mais que faîtes-vous ici ? Je croyais que vous seriez à la fête…Demanda le scientifique en s'accoudant à côté de son ami.

Ce dernier tressaillit.

-Rodney ! Mais et vous ? Je peux vous retourner la même question.

Rodney haussa les épaules.

-Je n'aime pas les fêtes. J'ai du travail à faire, il désigna son ordinateur qu'il tenait sous le bras, et je ne voulais pas que si l'on me trouve, on me force à y assister. Alors et vous ?

Carson resta un moment silencieux et soupira.

-Etes-vous déjà tombé réellement amoureux Rodney ?

Celui-ci tressaillit.

-Pourquoi cette question, balbutia t-il, paniqué à l'idée que quelqu'un, même s'il s'agissait de Carson en qui il avait une confiance absolue, ait pu découvrir son secret.

-Parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, je le suis. Et je ne voulais pas aller à cette stupide fête pour la voir heureuse avec un autre que moi.

Rodney eut un sourire ironique et décida d'être franc avec son ami.

-Je suis comme vous Carson. Je préfère me cacher plutôt que de voir la personne que j'aime dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

Le docteur eut un rire sans joie.

-De qui êtes-vous amoureux Carson ? Demanda Rodney, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être curieux.

Ce dernier soupira.

-De Teyla. Je l'ai aimé dès le premier jour où nos regards se sont croisés mais je sais que je n'ai aucune chance. Elle est si belle, si fière, si parfaite…Je donnerais tout pour qu'elle réciproque mes sentiments mais il y a tellement d'hommes plus beaux que moi sur Atlantis…

Rodney cacha une grimace en songeant particulièrement à Ford qui lui aussi aimait la jeune Athosienne et qui avait l'avantage de pouvoir la côtoyer à chaque fois que SGA1 partait en mission.

-Je voudrais tant pouvoir lui dire ce que je ressens, continua Carson, mais je sais que je n'ai aucune chance. Comment pourrais-je alors qu'elle est si parfaite et que je ne suis rien…

La voix du docteur se brisa à la fin mais avant que Rodney ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était ressaisi et tourna pour la première fois son regard vers son ami.

-Et vous Rodney, qui fait battre votre cœur ?

Après la confession de Carson, Rodney ne se voyait pas mentir ou éluder la question.

-C'est John, répondit-il.

Le docteur Beckett émit alors un sifflement.

-Le major Sheppard? Vous savez que nous sommes complètement pathétiques? Nous sommes tous les deux tombés amoureux des personnes les plus séduisantes d'Atlantis et inutile de dire que nous nous préparons à une sérieuse peine de coeur.

Rodney lui sourit mais ce qu'il allait lui répondre fut perdu lorsque les deux hommes entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et que le major Sheppard entra.

-Vous voilà enfin. Que faîtes vous là alors que vous devriez être à la soirée ? Demanda t'il en croisant les bras.

Priant pour que le major n'ait rien entendu mais il y avait peu de chance avec la porte fermée, Rodney répondit.

-Carson et moi avons d'autres choses à faire que d'aller à cette soirée. D'ailleurs, nous nous préparions à aller dans mes quartiers.

Quelque chose d'indéfinissable passa dans le regard du major qui répondit d'une voix glacée.

-Vous n'irez nulle part tous les deux à part à la soirée.

Rodney croisa les bras.

-Non.

-Vous irez même si je dois vous y traîner.

-Ecoutez major, j'ai du travail à faire et Carson ne se sent pas bien donc vous vous passerez de nous. Fin de la discussion.

-Très bien.

Et avant que Rodney ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le major lui avait attrapé le bras et commençait à l'emmener avec lui. Carson, ne voulant pas subir le même sort, suivit sans dire un mot. Et c'est un Rodney glapissant, un Carson stressé et un John furieux qui arrivèrent à la soirée. Le major lâcha alors le bras de son scientifique qui eut alors pour la première fois une vision de John en vêtements civils et il déglutit difficilement. Ce dernier était en jean moulant et portait un t-shirt noir très serré. Il était un rêve devenu vivant et Rodney se força à penser à autre chose.

-Et d'abord, nous ne sommes même pas habillés, dit-il en essayant toujours d'échapper à la fête.

En effet, lui et Carson portaient toujours leurs uniformes.

-Cela ne fait rien, grinça John.

Reconnaissant sa défaite, Rodney entra alors dans la pièce où se déroulait la soirée.

Celle-ci avait lieu dans la grande salle de fête des anciens qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion de rouge. Tout au fond, on distinguait un gigantesque buffet. Et sur la piste, beaucoup de gens dansaient au son de chansons romantiques.

-Maintenant que nous sommes là, cracha Rodney, laissez-nous tranquille.

Et attrapant Carson par le bras, il l'entraîna dans un coin pour aller bouder et guetter la moindre occasion pour s'enfuir.

Teyla avait été enchantée d'apprendre que la fête organisée était pour fêter les amoureux. Cela allait être l'occasion pour elle de pouvoir enfin exprimer ses sentiments à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'était donc faite belle pour l'occasion et avait attendu patiemment que le docteur Beckett se montre.

Elle l'aimait tellement.

Elle aimait sa gentillesse, son calme, sa patience, sa douceur quand il la soignait, son sourire si tendre quand il la regardait et sa voix avec cet accent si sensuel.

Elle aimait son courage, le fait qu'il soit très protecteur de ses amis.

Déçue quand elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle avait accepté de danser avec le lieutenant Ford mais avait refusé toutes les autres demandes.

Teyla ne voulait que lui.

Aussi, quand elle le vit, arrivé avec le major et le docteur McKay, elle sourit et se prépara à faire le prochain mouvement, sachant qu'il serait trop timide pour le faire lui-même.

Rodney regardait d'un air morose John danser avec une Elizabeth radieuse. Quant à Carson, il regardait d'un air distrait un verre de vin athosien, refusant de chercher sa Teyla qui devait certainement être en train de danser avec un autre que lui.

Il déprimait lorsqu'une douce voix l'interrompit.

-Docteur Beckett ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux et faillit s'étrangler devant la beauté qui se trouvait devant lui.

En longue robe blanche échancrée, les cheveux attachés à la grecque, Teyla était la beauté personnifiée.

-Tey…Teyla, balbutia Carson. Vous êtes ravissante.

Il savait qu'il rougissait mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-Merci, vous êtes très gentil de me dire cela. Voulez-vous danser ?

Ne pouvant croire sa chance, le docteur se leva et prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, il l'emmena sur la piste de danse.

Rodney regarda quelques instants le couple danser, les mains de Carson posées sur la taille de Teyla, le visage de celle-ci posé sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Puis il vit la jeune Athosienne se redresser, regarder le docteur droit dans les yeux et murmurer quelques mots. Mots qui eurent pour effet de faire raidir Carson avant qu'il ne sourisse, se penche et ne prenne les lèvres de Teyla dans un tendre baiser.

Rodney était heureux que son ami trouve le désir de son cœur mais il aurait menti en prétendant qu'il n'était pas jaloux. Aussi, ne supportant pas davantage cette vision d'un bonheur qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais, il se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon jouxtant la salle des fêtes.

Il regardait l'océan lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il se tourna légèrement et constata que c'était John.

-Major, que faîtes-vous là ? Vous devriez être en train de danser avec Elizabeth ou avec une de ces femmes qui vous tournent autour…

Rodney essaya de garder l'amertume hors de sa voix.

-Je ne veux pas danser avec Elizabeth ni avec une autre femme d'ailleurs. En fait, je veux vous parler.

-De quoi ?

Le ton était curieux.

-Est-ce que vous êtes amoureux du docteur Beckett ?

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, vous êtes fou ou quoi ? Carson est fou amoureux de Teyla et apparemment c'est réciproque.

-Cela ne répond pas à ma question, répondit John d'une voix bornée.

Rodney le regarda curieusement mais répondit.

-Non, je ne suis pas amoureux de Carson. Satisfait ?

-Oui, je le suis.

John sembla prendre une grande résolution.

-Ouvrez la bouche et fermez les yeux.

-Pourquoi, demanda Rodney, suspicieux.

-Oh s'il vous plaît Rodney, pour une fois faîtes ce que je vous dis sans vous plaindre !

Les lèvres de Rodney se pincèrent.

-Très bien, puisque c'est demandé si gentiment.

Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

Sans hésiter, John prit alors quelque chose de sa poche et le déposa dans la bouche de son ami.

Ce dernier ouvrit alors les yeux et jeta un regard étonné à John en reconnaissant ce qui avait été mis dans sa bouche.

-Du chocolat John ? Dit-il en finissant d'avaler.

Ce dernier parut mal à l'aise.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que cela veut dire ce que je pense ?

La voix était calme et le malaise de John augmenta.

-Oui, cela veut dire que je t'aime.

Le visage de Rodney s'éclaira alors pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait d'un véritable sourire et le major tomba amoureux un peu plus.

-Oh John, je suis si heureux, je t'aime aussi…

-J'aime quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom…

La voix de John était rauque d'émotion et de désir.

-Embrasse-moi, demanda alors le scientifique d'une voix suppliante.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour…

Et il se pencha pour prendre les lèvres de celui avec qui il finirait ses jours, il le savait, dans un long et tendre premier baiser.

Plus tard, quand la nature eut repris ses droits et qu'ils se séparèrent, John prit Rodney dans ses bras et ce dernier posant sa tête sur les épaules de l'homme qu'il aimait, ils commencèrent à danser doucement et tendrement.

Ils n'entendaient pas la musique mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Ils écoutaient la musique de leur cœur et celle ci leur disait qu'ils s'aimaient et le seraient jusqu'à la fin des temps.


End file.
